


Birds of a Feather

by tryingherbestpacito



Series: Inhuman Dream dsmp [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drista and Tommy are a comedic duo okay, Drista is a little shit, Gen, Inhuman Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Inhuman Drista, Someone please help Tommy, Tommy just wants to survive the day, i have like a whole background for them, i wrote some "fluff" bc the season finale killed me, roughly based on that one stream where Tommy met Dream's sister, subtly adds more lore to my Dream headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingherbestpacito/pseuds/tryingherbestpacito
Summary: Babysitting Dream's visiting sister wasn't exactly what Tommy had in mind for the day, but perhaps something fun could come out of it.God he was so wrong.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Drista
Series: Inhuman Dream dsmp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175888
Comments: 8
Kudos: 208





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Tommy and Drista interactions those two are hilarious together. One moment they're trying to kill each other and the next they're ganging up on some poor unsuspecting fool its the best. Peak sibling energy right there.
> 
> the season finale fucking killed me *slams fist on table repeatedly* like holy shit that was better than anything i've seen on tv in a long time. also, George completely missing out on an entire WAR to build a fucking house is the FUNNIEST shit EVER

“Ay Dream!” Tommy greeted haughtily, holding his sword out at the green hooded figure “What are you up to big man?” The being turned a bit, full, white mask staring the teen down as it cocked its head slightly. Tommy lowered his sword in confusion “Dream? You good? You’re looking a bit… well how do I put this, uh…shorter?”

“Are you Tommy Innit?” the person asked, startling Tommy with the fact that the voice most _definitely_ didn’t belong to Dream

“Whoa” he exclaimed, stepping back a bit “Are you okay? Your voice is sounding funny Dream”

“Dream?” they asked “Who- ah, that must be his name here. Fuckin weirdo”

“Wha-”

“Tommy!” Dream called out, jogging over in an almost identical outfit, hoodie a shade of darker green and with his sword strapped over a shoulder “Oh, there you are. What the hell?! I told you to stay at the house!”

“Your house is boring!” the other complained, crossing their arms with a huff “And your boyfriends are lame”

“For the last time! They’re not my- oh why do I bother?” he grumbled, running a fingerless-gloved hand over the usual half mask he wore “I see you’ve met Tommy, who _shouldn’t_ be here right now considering he’s wanted by the Manberg government” Tommy raised his sword threateningly at the man

“I’ll go where ever I want” he huffed as if trying to intimidate him. Dream only grinned and waved dismissively

“Sure, but don’t blame me if you get shot on sight” he shrugged, wrapping an arm around the other, shorter hooded figure to lead them away

“Wait wait wait wait” the boy rushed out, pointing at the shorter Dream “Who the fuck is that??”

“Hmm? Oh, right.” the man huffed, turning the doppelganger around “Tommy, meet my sister. Sis, this is Tommy”

“The idiot who started a war?”

“Bingo.”

“Hey!” Tommy yelped “I didn’t start it- _you_ did!! You stole my disks!!”

“No, no I’m pretty sure that was all you Tommy” Dream hummed, his sister giggling next to him

“You know what- off topic. Since when have you had a _sister_??!” the boy baffled “And why is she _here??_ Of all places!”

“She needed a baby sitter” Dream replied, immediately getting punched in the arm by his sibling “No seriously. She decided she was gonna _run off!!”_ he glares down at the child “And now I’m getting calls every hour asking if you’re still alive!!”

“I left a note!” She protested, shrugging nonchalantly “Besides! _You_ left home at fifteen!!”

“I had a plan!!” Dream howled “I had a plan, packed everything properly, said my goodbyes, executed said plan and finished it by the time I was seventeen!! _You_ on the other hand shoved a bunch of stuff in a bag, scribbled out a half-assed note and ran off in the middle of the night!! You were practically half dead by the time you crawled onto my doorstep!! No spawn point set either!!”

“I knew I’d be fine in your territory” she pouted, Dream rubbing his forehead to alleviate his headache “Besides, I’m as good as new now!”

“I quite _literally_ had to give you everything you’re wearing now _that’s_ how bad a shape you were in-”

“Hang on, hang on” Tommy interjected “I feel like I’m missing something” he pointed at the smaller figure “You’re Dream’s sister?”

“Yes.” She replied with a nod. He turned to Dream

“And you’re taking care of her.”

“Unfortunately.”

“I can take care of myself!” She argued

“Yeah, on _my_ territory” Dream scoffed, looking like he was rolling his eyes under his mask as he crossed his arms “Outside of my borders and a mob would kill you immediately”

“ _You_ survived!”

“Yeah cause I’m better than you-“

“You are not!”

“Yes I am!!”

“Guys, guys stop” Tommy interrupted the squabbling siblings “Drister how old are you?”

“Drister??” the two chorused

“Yeah, you know.” He sputtered “Dream’s sister? Drister?”

“Drist ** _a_**.” Dream hummed “Not a bad admin name”

“Not as stupid as Dream at least” she snickered “That’s your admin name? Seriously??”

“Oh shut up!” the two went right back into arguing over names

“Wait she’s an Admin??!!” Tommy shrieked, suddenly excited “Really?!”

“Yup!” she crowed, puffing up proudly. Dream bopped her head with a fist

“She’s related to one.” He huffed “She still hasn’t found her territory so she’s sticking here that way she still has some power. That’s actually why she ran away.”

“What’s this territory everyone talks about?” Tommy asked “I hear Wilbur and Techno talking about it all the time but they never explain it to me”

“It’s an Admin’s personal power source” Drista explained excitedly, waving white, fully-gloved hands around “The land where Admin’s have full and total control over everything down to the weather and life spawns. Even other Admins don’t have power in someone else’s territory, which is why no one ever really leaves their source once they find it.”

“Wilbur and Techno are rare exceptions” Dream continued “From what I know, Wilbur had a small area but he didn’t want to do all the upkeeping that comes with a territory so he moved here to cause a mess on mine instead. Techno…Techno is even stranger” he admitted “I don’t think he’s ever found his territory, and even if he does I’m pretty sure he won’t hang around. He wanders a lot and he really doesn’t like sticking to another Admin’s territory for too long.”

“You said other Admins don’t have power in each other’s territory right?” Tommy asked and the two masked beings nodded “Okay, so why did you say Drista had power in _your_ territory”

“Cause she’s my sister.” Dream grumbled “Relatives have a pretty good amount of power in family territory, but not as much as the main Admin” he turned to his sister and pointed a warning finger at her “So do _not_ try anything.”

“I would _never_ ” she gasped in mock offence, fingers tapping the air “By the way, your forest is on fire.” Dream brought up his board to check and cursed

“I will go fix that.” He hissed, glaring at her from under the mask “Don’t do anything stupid, like cross the border. Tommy that goes for you too, don’t do something dumb.”

“Hey!” they both whined, watching as Dream disappeared in a puff of grey smoke and purple sparkles

“Sooo…” Tommy started awkwardly, rocking back on his heels “How old are you?”

“Fourteen.”

“What?!!” he yelled “You’re an Admin at 14??!”

“Well no not _technically_ ” she admitted sheepishly “I need my spell book for that, and I don’t get one of those until I find my territory”

“Oh” Tommy says disappointedly “So you don’t know any Admin spells?”

“I mean I know a _few_ ” she hums mischievously, white leather covered fingers coming up and wriggling playfully “Perks of having an overconfident admin as a brother”

“Can you cast an OP/ spell?” Tommy asked

“Duh” she laughed “What Admin can’t?”

“Ooh! Cast OP/Tommy Innit!!” he begged “Please? It’ll be so funny!” she hummed in thought “Come on! Think of how confused Dream will be when I’m floating over him like I’m under a CM spell!!” Drista’s fingers began flying and tapping in the air

“Okay done!” she announced, snapping her fingers. In an instant, Tommy was dropped on his ass outside of SMP, blinking up at the wall of trees in front of him

“Wha-what?!” he laughed nervously, getting up and heading for the border only to be knocked backwards by an invisible wave of magic “Nonononono this can’t be happening!” he ran his hands through his hair and tried again and again, kicking and hitting the magic wall keeping him out of his home “Drista!!” he screamed “Drista that was a Banning spell bring me back!! Use a Pardoning spell!! Drista!!” he pulled up his messaging board and began spamming the screen

_TommyInnit: DRISTA_

_TommyInnit: DRISTA THAT WASN’T AN OP/ SPELL_

_TommyInnit: LET ME BACK IN_

_TommyInnit: DRISTA!!!!_

_TommyInnit: DRISTA PLEASE_

_TommyInnit: @DRISTA PLEASE UNBAN ME_

_TommyInnit: @DREAM YOUR SISTER IS BULLYING ME-_

There’s a loud whoosh in his ears mid-type and now he’s sprawled out on the ground where he’d been before, Drista levitating and cackling over the boy.

“YOU BANNED ME!!” Tommy shrieks, leaping to his feet and glaring up at the smug child floating a few feet off the ground “You can’t do that this isn’t your land!!”

“I _can_ do that!” Drista giggled “This is my _brother’s_ territory, I can do what I want!!” the smile on her mask seemed to shift, _grow_ ever so slightly wider as she looked down on the boy “I also know a Kill/ spell” she chuckled softly, bringing up her fingers to those invisible letters and Tommy froze in terror, knowing once that spell was cast there was no coming back for him

“What are you doing you can’t be OP on my territory” Dream barked, snapping his fingers. Drista fell to the ground with a disgraced yelp, laying there unhappily as her brother jogged over

“You’re no fun.” She whined

“DREAM YOUR SISTER ALMOST KILLED ME!!” Tommy yelled, running up to the man “SHE BANNED ME AND THEN THREATENED TO USE A KILL SPELL ON ME!!” Dream put his hands on his hips and his mask seemed to be frowning down at the girl despite the smile on it

“Did you ban spell Tommy?” he asked her and she nodded “…Was it funny?”

“He kept bitching like a little baby the whole 30 seconds” she laughed and Dream high-fived her, now grinning

“Nice.”

“Okay well what about the Kill spell she almost used on me?!” Tommy protested, Drista getting up and dusting the dirt off her white pants before slipping her green hood back over her small ponytail “I saw her! She was gonna do it!”

“Don’t be ridiculous Tommy” Dream scoffed with a dismissive wave of his hand “She doesn’t know how to perform a Kill spell, she doesn’t have her Admin book.” Tommy glanced over at Drista and repressed a horrified shudder, the small smile on her mask leering back at him from under the ominous shadow of her pale green hood

 _I do know the spell._ She seemed to say, aura vanishing when Dream glanced back at her in confusion

“Tommy said he was gonna give me a tour” Drista chirped innocently, holding her hands behind her back and mask beaming innocently up at her brother

“I most certainly fucking did not-“

“Oh for real?” Dream asked, sounding relieved “Thanks Tommy, she needs to learn her way around so she doesn’t end up dying to a zombie or something and I’m busy today”

“Well well I can’t” Tommy tried to excuse “I’m a wanted man-“

“Yeah but only in Manburg so just don’t take her in there if Schlatt’s around” Dream reasoned, pulling out one of his crossbows and handing it to the teen “And I’ll give you free range on SMP for today, use that if anyone tries to stop you”

“Or I can ban them” Drista suggested, wiggling her fingers

“Don’t ban my people” Dream scolded

“Sapnap will be the first to go.”

“Honestly? That’s valid.”

“Okay, so I have to give your sister- WHO HAS TRIED TO MURDER ME, a tour of the SMP.” Tommy grumbled, clutching the crossbow tightly as she stared straight at him

“Her inventory is cleared, just shoot her if she tries anything,” Dream shrugged, Drista giving an offended cry “She has a spawn point set she’ll be fine.”

“You would just let him _kill_ me??!” Drista shrieked, Tommy now grinning at the idea of being able to shoot Dream’s own sister

“In a heartbeat.” Dream replied, sticking his tongue out at her before turning to walk off “Curfew is at sunset so drop her off at the common house!” the two teens stood there in awkward silence, watching the man walk away a bit before teleporting.

“Sooo…” Drista started, hands in hoodie pocket “Where to first?” Tommy looked over at her and then glanced around

“…You wanna see my intimidation tower?”

* * *

“You sure you got it?” Drista teases

“Shut up for a minute I’m concentrating” Tommy snaps, focused on slaying the Creeper in front of him before it can self-destruct.

“I thought you were supposed to be a good fighter” She snorts, kicking her feet from the stone fence she was sitting on

“I am!” he yells back “I am just give me a fucking min-“ his sword finally slices through the monster “There! See?” he picks up the spilled gunpowder to put in his inventory “I did it.”

“Eh” she shrugs, hopping down and continuing down the path “Not bad for a child.”

“Wha- a _child_?!?” Tommy sputters, putting away his armor as he chases after her “I’m older than you!! If I’m a child then so are you!!”

“Am I though?” she asks, mask staring him down “Because I’m pretty sure there’s only one child here and it’s not me”

“I’m older than you!!”

“Yeah by like a year and a half!” she argues

“Well I’m still older than you so that means you’re the child!”

“No, no _you’re_ the child.”

“No _you_ are!!”

“Tommy Innit is a child everyone!!” she shouts down the street

“Tell us something we don’t know!!” someone faintly shouts back. Drista’s wheezing laugh is almost identical to her brother’s, Tommy continuing to argue with her as they walk

* * *

“Why are there so many towers??” Drista puzzled “Don’t you guys have anything else to do?”

“No not really” Tommy shrugged “We can use the secret tunnels if you want” Drista perked up immediately

“You have secret tunnels?!”

“Yeah! I’ll show you! But the entrance is in Manb- _L’_ manberg” he quickly corrects “So we’ll have to sneak in”

“Okay!” she nods “What’s L’manberg??”

“It’s our own independent country” Tommy explains proudly as they approach the broken remains of a wall “But it’s been taken over by a crazy old man named J. Schlatt who banished me and my friend as soon as he got into power so now we have to take it back from him”

“Oh, is that why Dream said you were wanted?”

“Yeah, so we have to make sure no one sees us”

“Got it!”

* * *

“Didn’t Dream say your inventory was empty??!!”

“It _was”_ Drista cackled, raising an enchanted axe high over the terrified boy desperately trying to scoot away from her “Last time he checked anyway!!”

“This isn’t fair that’s not fair I’m gonna die!! I’m going to die for _real_!!” Tommy argued, raising his battered and nearly splintered shield to block the harsh, repeated blows raining down on him. Drista only laughs, raising her axe up and it glints murderously in the dim torch light. One more hit and the shield would be gone, leaving him fully vulnerable to her bloodlust.

He regrets shooting her.

Tommy bails, leaving nothing behind but smoke, random items and a few orbs of yellow and green lights

* * *

“You’re a really good fighter!” Drista gushes “I hope I can be as good as you one day” Tommy gives her a look of disbelief, bandaging up his bloodied arm from her latest attack. The mask made it hard to tell if she was joking or not.

“You’re a real piece of work you know that?” he grumbles “You’re a real piece of work”

“Thank you.” She nods and he snorts, shaking his head

“You keep switching up on me, are you bi-polar or something?” he scoffs

“What do you mean?” she asks innocently, tilting her head a bit “I have been so nice to you this whole time”

“You literally just tried to kill me three minutes ago!”

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about… child.”

“Oh god this is gonna be a long day…”

* * *

“Who’s castle is that?” Drista asks as Tommy leads her once again down the wooden paved path “It’s big.”

“Eret’s” he snarls, glaring at the building with all the anger he can possibly muster “The bastard betrayed us and in return, your brother gave him a title and “rule” over the SMP”

“…It’s rather colorful isn’t it?” She notes. Tommy snorts, anger quelled as he starts laughing "And big."

“Yeah, it really is” he admits, chuckling a bit

“Do you think he’s overcompensating for something?” Drista jokes and Tommy has to stop for a moment in order to breathe, laughing so hard he started crying.

* * *

“Hey, hey Tommy” Drista calls down “You wanna see me do a trick? I’ll do an MLG water spell” Tommy pauses in his mining and looks up at the child at the top of the pit

“Can you do it?” He asks skeptically

“Yeah!”

“Okay sure” he shrugs, backing away to give her landing space “Go on.”

“Okay.” She nods “Okay, okay-“ she jumps off the edge, flailing a bit and Tommy braces for the obviously failed spell. Drista slams into the ground, a large amount of water drenching her a few seconds after she hit the floor. She sits up, staring at her hands while Tommy stands in shocked silence trying to register had just happened. “What the fu-“ the boy is practically on the floor, laughing hysterically as a soaked Drista gets up and starts angrily cursing at the water that was supposed to help her land.

“What happened?” Dream asked, arriving in the pit with a quiet whoosh

“She tried to do an MLG water” Tommy wheezed out, Drista _still_ angrily yelling in the background “It didn’t work”

“Wow.”

“By the way, your sister has killed me three times already today” Tommy complained “She has problems”

“What?? How??” Dream laughed “With what weapon??”

“An enchanted netherite axe.”

“Ah. I was wondering where that went.” He chuckled

“Dream!! She almost killed me for real with that thing!!” Tommy shrieked “How can you be so careless with your weapons?!”

“To be fair, I didn’t know she could use it”

“She’s been really mean to me this whole time” he tells the man “She called me a child, tried to kill me and then suddenly proceeded to tell me how much she liked me right before calling me a child _again_ ” Dream tilted his head in confusion

“But you _are_ a child” he pointed out “The both of you are.”

“No, no the point is she keeps switching up on me Dream!” the boy protests “She keeps switching, it’s confusing!”

“Drista!!” Dream called out, catching the girl’s attention from the other side of the pit “Do you like Tommy?!”

“Yeah!!” she cheers, holding a thumbs up “He screams a lot!!”

“See? She likes you!” Dream told him, Tommy face-palming “He’s a great kid right?!” he yells at his sibling

“I can see why you keep him, he’s funny!!” Drista chirps, beginning to chip away at a piece of stone with a pickaxe

“Relax Tommy” Dream hums, patting his shoulder “If she wanted you gone for real, you’d be dead by now.”

“How is that supposed to make me relax??!”

* * *

“So what do you think about Sapnap?” Tommy asked, the two teens taking a break as Dream and a recently joined Bad helped mine the pit, the adults chatting with each other.

“I mean, he’s Sapnap” Drista shrugged “What do you want me to say? Like, “ _Hey mamas_ ” like-” she made a fake gagging noise as Tommy cracks up next to her

“Okay, what about George?” he asks next, leaning back and taking a drink from his canteen

“He’s chill, I mean…George is George.” She nods “My brother likes his company for some weird reason. But he’s a pretty good mage and sharpshooter, and he gave me some smoked meat so he’s cool with me” She pulled out a strip of jerky and handed it to Tommy, who graciously took it

“Umm, what about Bad?” he questions, eating the jerky before she could change her mind and steal it back “How do you feel about Bad? He lives in the common house with you guys right?”

“I like him!” Drista hums happily “He makes us muffins and he says I’m an alpha male.”

“What?? No you’re not.”

“Yeah I am.”

“No way he called you that” Tommy scoffs “No way.”

“Hey Bad!” she yells, catching the man’s attention “Tommy says I’m not an alpha male!”

“She is.” Bad tells the boy with a nod, Dream wheezing quietly at the immediate response

“Okay well that’s just dumb.” Tommy grumbles, crossing his arms

“You’re a child and I’m an alpha male” Drista boasts, getting up and dusting herself off “Imma go try that MLG water spell again”

“Okay do it” Tommy encourages, ignoring her insult for the moment as she scales the wall and stands at the top, preparing to jump. Dream and Bad pause in their mining to watch.

She jumps over the edge again, sprawled out on the ground and barely flinching when the water splashes all over her again. Tommy is doubled over with laughter, Dream leaning on his pickaxe from wheezing too hard while Bad anxiously checks over the girl.

* * *

“Prime Church!” Tommy cheers as they enter the sacred building “You can’t kill me in here HA!!” Drista immediately pulls out her “borrowed” axe at the challenge and Tommy quickly backs away towards Dream “Nononono you actually can’t you’ll be insta-killed on the spot!” he sputters

“You will.” Dream nods, holding out a hand to stop his sister from instantly attempting to annihilate the boy “Look, look I’ll do the tour now-“

“What?” Tommy whines “Why?”

“What do you mean _why_??”

“Drista’s cooler than you” he mumbles and Dream stands there in disbelief for a few moment

“Alright that’s it.” He huffs, throwing his hands up into the air “You’re on your own I’m leaving.” He disappears in a puff of smoke

“Cla-Dream?” Drista asks the emptiness “Dream?? You still there?” she taps out a message on her board, waiting for a few moments before putting it away “Okay let’s go.”

“Wha-what?!” Tommy laughs, following after her “Just like that?”

“Dream’s throwing a hissy fit just ignore him” Drista sighs “He did this all the time at home too, whenever he didn’t get enough attention.”

“Dream?! Throwing a hissy fit??!” Tommy cackles, trying to imagine it as they walk on the path side by side

“Oh yeah!” She nods “It was ridiculous!”

_Dream: I CAN HEAR YOU TWO TALKING SHIT ABOUT ME_

“Then come back so we can talk shit about you in your face!!” Drista yells. Dream immediately appears behind her in a poof of smoke, whacks her on the back of the head and disappears once more. “TOMMY HE HIT ME!!”

“DREAM!! DON’T HIT YOUR SISTER!!”

_Dream: FUCK OFF TOMMY_

“Tommy did you see that?!! He hit me!!” Drista cries, waving an arm around “He hit me!!”

“I can’t believe Dream hits minors” Tommy tuts, shaking his head in disappointment

_Dream: I will drop kick you both out of my territory_

“I’d like to see you try and drop kick _this_ alpha male _bitch.”_ Drista scoffs, twirling her stolen weapon and Tommy cracking up next to her

* * *

“Hi Technoblade!!” Tommy yells, swinging upside down from the branch he was sat on to greet the man, startling the clearly recently woken warrior

“Hello!!” Drista greets excitedly, dropping down next to the adult “I’m huge fan!! I heard all about your involvement in the Potato Wars and I saw your duel in Mr. Beast’s arena!! You are _so_ cool!! I’m like- your biggest fan!!”

“Wha- no you’re not _I_ am!!” Tommy protests, jumping off his branch while Techno stared quizzically at the much shorter, higher pitched Dream in front of him “And I thought you said I was better!!”

“Yeah, yeah that was before I met _the_ Technoblade” Drista dismisses, waving the offended teen away “Seriously he is so cool!!”

“Dream are you okay?” the man finally asks, his head tilting a bit and a pointed ear flicking “You’re sounding a little weird today”

“Oh right!” Tommy cleared his throat “Techno, this is Dream’s sister Drista. Drista, this is The Blade”

“So cool!!” She exclaimed “I can’t believe Techoblade is on my brother’s territory!!”

“Uhh…okay?”

“You’re not the best conversationalist are you Techno” Tommy laughs, leaping up and grabbing onto the man’s shoulders, hanging off like a second cape “You could at least try, she’s an Admin.”

“Okay.” He yawns

“Yeah he’s a bit of a dick” Tommy chuckles, stealing the crown off the tired man and placing it on his own head

“Hey, I wanna wear the crown!” Drista says, grabbing onto Tommy and trying to yank him down, both children now clinging onto the much too tired adult and arguing back and forth and with each other

“I feel like I’m being ganged up on” Techno rumbled, trying to grab hold of a bickering child to get them off his shoulders

“That’s cause you are” Tommy cackles, now parrying Drista’s axe blows with a sword of his own

“Can you two not swing deadly weapons at each other over my head?” Technoblade complains “I swear Tommy, if one of you cuts my hair-“ the two teens freeze, looking down at the small lock of pink hair on the ground and then at each other in unified horror “What? Why did you two stop all of a sudden?”

“I just remembered!” Tommy yelps, putting his sword away, slamming the crown back over Techno’s eyes and hopping down “We have to go do something!”

“Yeah!” Drista hurriedly agrees, putting her own weapon away and jumping down as well, leaving Techno stumbling around trying to pry his crown off “My brother said we have to uh, go do something for him or whatever” she hurries after Tommy into the forest “Nice meeting you!!”

Techno eventually pops his crown off, blinking dazedly and eyes landing on the incriminating splash of fuchsia on the grass under him

“TOMMY INNIT!!!”

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!” Tommy shrieks, immediately beginning to sprint through the trees, Drista also racing after the teen in a panic “I’M SORRY!!!” they glance behind them and start to run faster at the sight of Technoblade furiously storming after them

“SORRY ISN’T GONNA FIX MY FUCKING HAIR TOMMY!!!”

“IT WAS ONLY LIKE 2 INCHES YOU HAVE A WHOLE BRAID LEFT!!!” Tommy argues, Drista pulling up her board. An arrow narrowly misses Tommy’s head “REALLY BIG MAN?! NOT COOL!!”

“Nope, nope fuck this” Drista wheezes “Fuck this we’re out-“ There’s a whoosh and the two are teleported into the air, flailing a bit and landing in a pond luckily positioned under them.

“So yeah…” Tommy sputters, spitting out a mouthful of water as the two splash over to the shore “That’s The Blade. We’re like best friends”

“I’m pretty sure he just tried to kill you.”

“Yes but in a friendly way.”

“Well if that’s a friend thing” she pulls out her axe again and Tommy stumbles out of the water to bolt towards the nearest house “Hold still.”

“Drista please!! We’ve been over this!!”

“Come here Tommy!!!”

* * *

"So Drista" Tommy's muffled voice echoes put of the chest his upper half is currently buried in "How long are you sticking around in SMP?"

"Not too long" she admits, sitting on top of the crafting table in Tommy's base, waiting for her hood to finish drying over the furnace "I'll probably be leaving in a few days at most"

"Really? Why are you leaving so fast?"

"Well I need my own territory Tommy" she hums, twirling a lock of light brown hair that hangs over her forehead "I can't do that if I'm stuck with my brother and his friends for the rest of my life. Besides, I have plenty of supplies now and a spawn point set in the common house so I'll be okay if I run into any trouble"

"Well as long as you have an axe I pity any mob or robber that tries to attack you" he chuckles, popping out of the chest and diving into another one "Crap. Wilbur keeps messaging me." His voice trickles out faintly from the magical box "I have to head back to Pogtopia soon and the sun is setting so I’ll need go drop you off at the common house before Bad hunts me down. You should come visit before you leave, I can introduce you to the gang! Well, it's really only me and Wilbur now. And Techno, but I think he's still pretty pissed about the hair so it's best to avoid him for a while. Maybe you can meet Tubbo if he’s free! What's your opinion on bees?"

"Bees are cool I guess" she shrugs, kicking her feet a bit "I actually had to eat a lot of honey comb outside the borders to survive, so bees are good in my book" Tommy gets up and dusts himself off, heading for a different chest in the room to search

"Also, I've been kinda meaning to ask you something"

"Go for it dude"

"How does that thing stay on your face?" He asks, pointing to the smooth, white plate covering all of Drista's face "Is it enchanted or something?" She tilts her head slightly in confusion

"What do you mean?" She puzzles, running a white, gloved hand over the pitch-black smile etched onto the blank canvas.

"You and Dream have the same mask" he explains, now rifling through a larger chest "Granted, your smile is smaller than his usually are. Which is another thing. How'd you get that in the first place? Did Dream just give it to you when you arrived or did you already have one? Is it like a family thing or??"

"...It’s a family thing I guess" she replies vaguely 

"Huh. So how _does_ it stay on your face? Dream always has one with a string or strap holding his mask on but yours doesn't. Is it an enchantment or something because that's a pretty poggers mask if it stays on just like that" he turns and pauses, blinking in confusion. Drista _must've_ swapped her mask when he wasn’t paying attention because its smaller now, barely going down to her nose, revealing her mouth and a few freckles. The smile on the white bone looks unsettlingly wider than normal and Tommy _swears_ the beady, painted on eyes are staring straight at him despite Drista not having turned her head their entire conversation. Something sharp glints in her mouth when she speaks

"What mask?"

**Author's Note:**

> Very vague faint lore I tossed in at the end.  
> Yes, Dream wears an actual mask (think of it as a prosthetic. do with that information what you will).  
> No, Drista doesn't wear a real mask, Tommy was right about the face shifting.  
> And yes, the two are the only people in their family that are biologically related
> 
> I might do a story about Dream's background for fun someday to explain everything i've come up for him.
> 
> Some quick Wilbur and additional Admin lore.  
> Admins don't have power in other people's lands, but this isnt the case if territories overlap, in that instance both admins have full control over the shared area. Wilbur's land was pretty small (in admin terms) to begin with and he shared ownership over a part of it with his surrogate father Philza. Maintaining territory actually is a big job even when it's not that much land so Wilbur left it under Phil's care and moved into Dream's area. He used to visit from time to time, but now with the constant wars he doesnt have the time or energy to make the trek.  
> Techno HAS found his territory but he just lets it run wild cause he wanders around too much and it's not a proper challenge trying to survive on it.


End file.
